


Pillow Fight

by aimarooney



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 1





	Pillow Fight

“Wow, This coffee is delicious” Nat says with a happy sigh as she sips the mug that was sitting on the coffee table. 

“Hey! Wait that is my coffee!” Clint says offended from the kitchen. 

“Oh not anymore” Nat says with a smirk, taking another sip. 

“That is the last cup, put that cup down Romanoff or so help me God” Clint says through clenched teeth as he watched Nat take another sip. 

“What’re you gonna do about it” Nat mocks, taking another sip. Clint walked over to the couch and did the first thing that came to his head. He grabbing the pillow beside Natasha and hit her across the face with it. 

The coffee cup flew out of Nat’s hand, slipping coffee everywhere. “Did you just hit me? With a pillow?!” Nat asked mouth agape. 

“Yeah I did,” Clint says smugly. It was a rare occurrence to best Nat in any form of combat. 

“Oh it’s on now!” She challenged grabbing her own pillow and hitting Clint in the stomach. 

Clint goes to hit Natasha again but she is now alert and dodges the hit effortlessly. She takes another swing herself but Clint was also prepared and managed to jump up on the back of the couch, balancing. 

Natasha was smart and used that to her advantage, ditching the pillow and pushing Clint instead. He couldn’t manage to keep his balance and fell backwards, landing on his ass. 

Natasha burst out laughing as she heard the thud of Clint’s landing.

“That was dirty!” Clint complained as he shot back off the ground. 

“There’s no fun in playing by the rules” Nat says with a smirk as she starts to walk out of the room. “Oh and FRIDAY? Did you happen to get that on video?” 

Clint’s face fell when he heard her ask the question. “Affirmative” The AI answered. 

“Please save a copy on my private server. And send a copy to the team” She sends Clint a wicked smirk. 

“Wait Nat! No, please!” Clint tries to stop her but Nat was already long gone. 

Clint didn’t mistake the sound of Tony laughing from the labs. He sighed and went to making another pot of coffee, he would need it to make it past all the teasing he was bound to get.


End file.
